The present disclosure relates generally to metal cutting systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for storage of plasma cutting consumables and spare parts.
A plasma cutting system harnesses the energy in plasma (e.g., high temperature ionized gas) to cut metal or other electrically conductive material. A plasma arc must be struck between components in the plasma cutting torch and the workpiece. Accordingly, typical plasma cutting systems are configured with a torch and a work lead attached to a power supply unit, which houses multiple structural, thermal management, pneumatic and electronic components central to a plasma cutting operation.
The cutting operation of a plasma cutting system typically utilizes multiple types of consumable materials and spare parts, such as tips, electrodes, goggles, nozzles, swirl rings, drag shields, insulating cups, retaining cups, and so forth. Accordingly, system operators often utilize a storage box or container for holding consumables or spare parts. Typical consumable and spare part containers are independent from other internal components of plasma cutting systems. Indeed, consumable and spare part containers are traditionally manufactured separately from the plasma cutting power supply unit and its associated internal components. Since the storage container is an independent component, its housing typically serves the sole purpose of holding consumables and spare parts.